Dances with Kitsunes?
by K-chan16
Summary: The new-and-improved "Dances wiith Kitsunes?" is now up! please R&R, and beware of upcoming chapter, along with language here and there...
1. Chapter One

* * *

Opening note: Hi all, how are you? I'm great! Sooooooo sorry for not updating, but along with laziness and many complications, i haven't been able to update. But now that i found my account again, I've been adding new storys and decided to re-do my Naruto fan ficcie! I think you can see that this one is longer, and much more grammical. Please enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the rights to Naruto or related characters. All right go to owner, which i am not. Mizuki belongs to me, and ONLY ME!! You take her and I find out, I swear you wll never hear the end of it!!!

* * *

Chapter One  
  
It was the beggining of a new year. The students chatted happily, you could hear girls screaming at how they got the same classes with their best friends. There were almost no new students at that school; all the students had attended there for their entire life, a few exeptions here and there. This was a very special school...a martial arts school, to be exact. A group of students would get a teacher, and that would be their 'schedual'. They would be taught all of the other 'important' subjects, of course. Almost like elementary school, but at high school level.  
  
The bell rang signaling the students for the first class of the year.  
  
"Hello, class!" Iruka-sensei said as he entered the class. He sighed. The sight in front of him wasn't pretty, but he saw it often.  
  
"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"  
  
"NO, I DO!!"  
  
"Class....." He growled, rubbing his temples.  
  
The girls were still arguing.  
  
"CLASS!!"  
  
They immeadeatally took the nearest seat. Sakura was happy, though, she got to sit next to Sasuke. He began to take roll, and students would talk, pausing for a moment, to reply to Iruka-sensei after he called their name.  
  
"......Haruno, Sakura?"  
  
"Here!" She said energetically. She was pumped this year. She had a mission: Kiss Sasuke! Sasuke.... She looked over to him and blushed. He was so cute!  
  
"Uchiha, Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah." He muttered, raising his hand slightly to signify his prescence.  
  
"Uzumaki, Naruto?"  
  
"YO! I am here! I graduated to the next level! YEAH!!" He said with way too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, Naruto, and we are very proud of you..." Iruka said, sighing. There was a light knock on the door. "I'll be right back, class. Behave." He stressed on the behaivior part.  
  
A few moments later, Iruka-sensei came back into the room with someone behind him. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student. Her name is Kamiya, Mizuki. She comes from Tokyo. Please welcome her and be as kind as you can be."  
  
There were a few welcomes from the chairs, and soon a bell rang loudly, echoing through the classroom. . "Oh, that time already... go ahead and take your break! see you all in a half an hour!" Iruka said cheerfully.  
  
Mizuki stood there looking very confused. "Oh, right. Eer......Sasuke-kun! Please introduce Mizuki-kun to the school and get her used to how things work. Have fun!" He said as he walked out of the room. She stood there, looking around. All she saw was one boy with black hair, leaning his chin on his hands.  
  
"Are you.... Sasuke-kun.....?"  
  
"Yeah, now look. we have thirty minutes of class then a thirty minute break. We then have an hour of class then lunch. Then thirty MORE minutes of class and a thirty minute break and once again an hour of class then we leave unless you want to train afterwards. If that is the case you get another thiry minute break and train for two hours then go home. Now go away."  
  
Sasuke said and stood, walking out the back door. Mizuki stood there, looking very confused.

* * *

She walked outside, trying to get used to her new surroundings.  
  
"Was Sasuke any help?" A loud and obviously masculine voice said from behind her.  
  
"Not really...." She said, turning around to find a boy with blonde, spikey hair, wearing an orange jump suit.  
  
"Figures." He said, walking over to her. "Don't worry, I'll show you around." He said cheefully, grabbing her hand gently.

* * *

The bell rang once more, signaling for them to get back to class. And, the dilema went on once more. Who was going to sit next to Sasuke? Mizuki sighed, watching the scene. She spotted Naruto sitting somewhat near the area, and decided she wanted to sit next to Naruto.  
  
"Excuse me...." She said to the feuding girls. They all stopped and watched her to see what she was doing. She went up to Sasuke, and he looked up at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"I want to sit there." She stated plainly.  
  
"No." Was all he said as he looked back up at the board. By this time, the girls were fuming, especially Sakura. They were happy that he turned down the request to sit next to him, though.  
  
"I believe you misunderstood me. I do not want to sit next to you, I want to sit THERE." She said, pointing beyond Sasuke; Naruto. At that moment, Naruto looked up and knew that he was now the center of their conversation. He blushed slightly, his eyes wide in awe.  
  
'S-She wants to sit next to me...?' He thought, dumbfounded.  
  
"So move." She said, now getting a little angry. The girls standing by were fuming once more.  
  
"No." Sasuke said, sounding bored.  
  
She growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing him to the side. The girls screamed and went to his aid, asking if he was okay, others glaring at Mizuki. She walked up to the now very shocked Naruto and asked,  
  
"Is it alright if i sit here? I can sit somewhere else if you like, though."  
  
He grinned. "No! No! Go ahead, sit!"

Sasuke had finaly gotten the girls away from him, and he was staring at Mizuki, shocked as well. That had totally taken him off guard. He watched as Naruto explained different things to her as papers were passed out, putting his arm around her shoulder, trying to show something on the other side. Mizuki blushed from the contact.  
  
Sakura stood by and watched, disgusted.

* * *

It was now time for lunch. Mizuki stood and sighed. She looked around and saw her fellow students leaving the building. She decided to follow them, and saw that she was allowed to go pretty much wherever she wanted. She decided to sit on a bench under a sakura tree, somewhat secluded from where the others were sitting.  
  
She looked around and sighed. She always had to move from town to town, and it seemed to her she had never stayed in one place for more than a year. She decided it would be better not to get too attached to anyone. She sniffled, trying to keep the tears that were stinging in the back of her eyes from falling.  
  
Little did she know, Naruto happened to be walking by, and he noticed that she seemed to be upset. "Mizuki-kun....?" He asked, approaching her slowly.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned arond, her face and eyes red from crying. "Naruto-kun......." She whispered, and quickly wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently, looking at her with concern.  
  
"It's nothing." She said, looking away, still trying to erase all proof of her crying.  
  
"It's alright, you can tell me..." He said, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She said, pushing him away from her and runnig off. He sighed and looked down, finding that she had left her lunch.  
  
"........."

* * *

She ran. She ran and ran and ran. She ran until she tripped over something. She sat up and looked around, and realised that she was in the forest that surrounded the school, and that she had tripped over a vine. Her knee was beeding, but she took no notice.  
  
Why was he being so nice to her? Why was it any of his buisness of what she was doing and whether she was crying or not? She sighed. She simply could not get attached. To anyone. Her heart would end up getting broken once more. It happened over and over. She would make friends, she would love them with all her heart, then she would have to leave them behind....  
  
Her father and mother were important buisness people. They had been sent to Tokyo because they were supposed to start their own law firm. But when that didn't work out they decided to take a leave into the counrty, and that was when they found out about that small town called Hokage Village.  
  
They sent her to that school so she could train up, but she knew it was no use. Throughout her years it was the same thing, and it was very hard for her to really learn anything because of their frequent moves. She barely had graduated to the next level grade. Just barely. When she was in Tokyo, they had stayed there for almost an entire year, and she thought that this time it was different. That she was going to stay for real. She should have known better.  
  
So now, here she was, crying and bleeding on a forest floor because of her damned life. Because she made herself promise that she simply would not commit herself to anyone or anything. but that Naruto.... there was something different about him. As if he was maybe going through something similar to her own...  
  
She rubbed her eyes and stood up, feeling refreshed. She began walking back to the school when he realized that she was lost.  
  
"This....is not good......." She said to herself as she wandered deeper into the forest. She heard a rustling behind her and turned around, screaming when she saw a bear, and it looked ready to kill. She ran, and it chased.  
  
She suddenly fell to the ground, tripping over another root. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of impact to come, but it never did. She hesitentally cracked one eye open to see the bear laying on the forest floor, dead, a figure standing over it.  
  
"S-sasuke-kun....?" He turned around and glared down at her. "What were you doing out here by yourself?" He demanded, staring deeply into her eyes. She felt a blush creep on her face, but she ignored it and tried to stand, a string of pain going through her as she realised she had sprained her ankle.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same thing!" She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"THAT, is none of your buisness. I have been going to this school me whole life, so I know what I am talking about. YOU, on the other hand, have been going here for less than a day. This forest is dangerous." He said, walking over to her, still staring at her intently.  
  
Her blush darkened, and the pain in her ankle was getting worse. "I had to think about some things..."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
She was now getting angry. He was being way too curious!! Like it was any of his buisness... "I don't think that is any of your concern." She said, uncrossing and recrossing her arms.  
  
He just stared at her, as if trying to read her expression, and his eyes widen when she suddenly collapsed. She shut her teeth tight, taking in a breath, hissing in pain, trying not to cry out. Sasuke walked over to her and looked at her ankle, although it would have been easier if her hands weren't clasped over it tightly.  
  
He moved her hands gently and studied her ankle. "Your ankle is broken." He stated. She rolled her eyes at him. "I think that would be obvious at this point.."  
  
He frowned and stared at her, making her blush at his intense gaze. He stood and bent down, picking her up braidal-style. Her eyes widened, watching him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She said, her blush darkening.  
  
"Taking you back to the school so you can get proper medical care." She crossed her arms and huffed, then squinted as they were now out of the forest and the light from the sun shone brightly. She looked up at his stotic face, and couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. She had gotten the impression that he disliked her.  
  
As he walked towards, the school, the bell rang, and the students filed into the school. Mizuki suddenly caught the sight of Naruto, their eyes met, and his eyes widened. "MIZUKI?!?"

* * *

Naruto sighed. Why had she run away from him like that? There was definetally something wrong with her.... He picked up her lunch and walked over to a bench closer to the school, so when she came back for class he could catch her and give her the forgotten lunch.  
  
The bell rang and he sighed, looking around for Mizuki. Just as he was about to enter the building, he sees Sasuke, his sworn rival, carrying Mizuki, in his arms, and she looked like she was being carried against her will.  
  
"MIZUKI?!?" He yelled, running up to them. He and Sasuke held a glaring contest then, but Mizuki broke the silence. "Is that my lunch, Naruto- kun...?" He blinked and looked at Mizuki, then to her bento box.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you left it when you...went to do that thing...." He said, not wanting Sasuke to know that she had run from him. He handed her the package. "Arigato, Naruto-kun...." She said, blushing from his kindness.  
  
Sasuke watched the scene, then cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Naruto, Mizuki-kun has broken her ankle and needs to get the proper care, so if you don't mind, get out of my way." The late bell rang, and Naruto cursed.  
  
"I can take her!" Naruto said, reaching his arms out to grab her from Sasuke. Sauke held her, almost protectivly for a moment, then handed her over to Naruto.  
  
"Fine, go ahead. Like I care." He said, acting like he didn't. But Naruto saw over it, and growled lightly. Sasuke smirked and walked into the school building.

* * *

The whole class looked to the right as Naruto walked in, carrying Mizuki, who now had a fresh cast on her leg. She blushed, feeling all eyes on her.  
  
"Are you alright, Mizuki-kun?" Iruka-sensei asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Hai.....I broke my ankle, but I'll be okay....." Mizuki said quietly.

"You may take the seat in the front, next to Sakura." Iruka-sensei said, and Naruto's ears perked slighty. He nodded and gently set her down in the seat next to Sakura. She glared at Mizuki.  
  
'Why is Naruto being so protective of her?! it's like they have known each other forever, like they are best friends...or even.....' She shivered. That was way to creepy to think about. She shook her head and put her gaze back on Mizuki, who was staring after him.  
  
It disgusted Sakura for some strange reason. Then she saw it. Sasuke....he was staring down at her. At first, Sakura thought that his heated gaze was directed towards herself, but then....she followed his gaze, and saw it was directed towards Mizuki. Sakura ground her teeth.  
  
This was the final straw. Now, she had a new mission: Get rid of Mizuki!

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Opening note: I don't think i mentioned, but their classroom is collage room style! Just a side note!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or related character, but Mizuki is mine!!

* * *

Chaper Two

Mizuki sighed. It was five minutes until school was out for the day. During the other breaks, she had just stayed inside and took naps. What was she going to do when school was over? Her parents weren't gonna pick her up. They were 'busy'. She sighed once more as the bell rang.  
  
She watched as the other students filed out of the classroom, and she also saw that Sasuke was watching her from the corner, as if contemplating something. She sighed and let her head hit the table, making a light 'thump' noise.  
  
"Er... Mizuki-kun...?" Naruto said shyly. He wasn't sure if she was still angry with him or not.  
  
flashback  
  
Naruto sighed lightly, as he was carrying Mizuki to the nurse's office.  
  
"Naruto-kun, why are you doing this?" She demanded, although a blush creeped onto her face on the account he was holding her so close to him.  
  
"Because you're hurt." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you let Sasuke-kun take me?" She asked, blinking.  
  
Naruto's eye twitched. "Because." Was all he said. She growled.  
  
"I would like a reasonable answer!" She said, struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
"He's an ass! And I... it looked like he was gonna take advantage of you or somethin'! I can't let that jerk do anything like that to you!!"  
  
She blushed. 'Naruto-kun...'  
  
Silence engulfed them the rest of the way.  
  
end flashback  
  
She looked up. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Um... mind if I walk ya to your parents?" He asked, scratching the back of his head slightly.  
  
"No." She said. He was taken aback, hurt. He was about to object when she said,  
  
"They aren't even gonna come to get me. I'm suppossed to walk."  
  
"Can't you contact them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. What kind of parents would make her walk? Isn't she new in town?  
  
"No. they're too busy. It's almost like I have no parents. And when I do see them they act like they are my friends who just happened to pass me by on the school yard. 'Oh, hey, Mizuki! How are you? Oh, look at the time. I gotta go! see ya later!' It's insulting."  
  
She sighed and he looked at her sadly.  
  
"So... how far away is your place anyway?" He asked, taking the seat next to her.  
  
"About four miles." She mumbled, letting her head fall onto her desk again.  
  
He ground his teeth. There ain't no way he's gonna carry her all that way!  
  
"Well, how's about you comin' over to my place? It's real close to here, an'...." Before he could finish, someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?" He recognized the voice as none other than Sakura's.  
  
"Yes, of course, Sakura-chan!" He said, grinning, as they walked out of the building. Mizuki sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Once again, left alone due to the desire for love..." She sighed once more, and couldn't help feel sorry for herself. She knew he wasn't coming back, and she didn't know what to do. She was alone once more. To grieve, to hate, to cry. To shut out the world of her heart in which no one would see her true facade...  
  
She fought the tears once more as she struggled to stand, limping over to the door. She was able to open the soon and walk outside, and she grinned, knowing that she could do this... then....  
  
splat  
  
She fell face first onto the ground.  
  
"Oow... crap... can't... get...uuuup..." She mumbled, struggling to push herself up with her arms.  
  
Suddenly, a hand was held out in front of her, and she looked up. It was none other than Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...?" She said, looking up at him questioningly.  
  
"Here, I'll help you up." He said, kneeling down. She took his hand hesitantly, and he quickly scooped her up in his arms and took of, running quickly. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Where do you live?" He said calmly.  
  
"What?" She asked, too shocked  
  
"Your house, where is it?" He repeated.  
  
"Oh.....48356 Kohaku drive, #657." (AN: made up address... obviously...)  
  
He nodded and headed north, moving so fast it looked as if he had disappeared. Her eyes remained wide in fear, and she gripped his shirt tightly. It would not be good if her dropped her.

* * *

He landed on a balcony swiftly, and gently set her down on her feet, making sure she wouldn't fall down. She was still really freaked, and felt woozy, so soon after he set her down, she collapsed. Her caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.  
  
"Eer... ... thanks..." She mumbled, standing for a moment, then turning around, and finding that he was gone.  
  
"... Huh? Sasuke-kun...?"

* * *

She was laying in her bathtub, soaking. Her leg with the cast was hanging over the side. She sighed heavily, thinking. Trying to think things out. The first thought that came to mind: WHAT THE HELL?!?!? She just could not understand it. Sasuke had taken her to her house....because her ankle was broken? Or was it just because Naruto had left her for Sakura?  
  
It couldn't be that... Does he feel the need to right something he did wrong in his own life? She shook her head, too much digging. And not that she cared... as long as she got to where she needed to go...

'get a GRIP, girl!' She thought to herself, taking in a deep breath. "Okay, from now on, I talk to no one." She said aloud, sealing the deal with herself. She made her final decision. She sighed and dunked her head underwater, finishing up her bath.

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench on the corner of the school, looking around nervously. He felt so horrible. He had ditched Mizuki the previous day just so Sakura could bore him with a story that seemed to him as a complete and total waste of time that had no meaning in any human significance whatsoever. Not that he minded... he enjoyed staring at her beautiful face.  
  
He sighed. Now he was sitting there, pathetically, waiting for Mizuki to apologize to her. In the corner of his eye, he caugh someone moving. He turned to see Mizuki limping towards the school, a pair of crutches helping her. Naruto's eyes widened. 'She didn't come here all by herself....?'  
  
He jumped up and ran to her, sputtering out apologies. She walked right past him, and sent him a cold glare. He shivered. She wasn't that mad... was she? He ran after her, apologizing more and asking her to forgive him, and all she did was ignore him.  
  
He sighed and gave up, walking away in defeat. She walked straight towards the school building, getting rideculed by people she passed by. She still ignored them. As the bell rang, students ran into the school, knocking her down. She struggled slowly to stand, and limped towards the classroom.

* * *

The classroom door opened, and she walked in, trying to hide her limp. The entire class had their eyes on her. She told the teacher what had happened, and he nodded, instructing her to her seat. She walked over to the seat where she sat the previous day, and paused. She caught Sakura shooting her a glare, and gave one back, scaring Sakura horribly.  
  
She began to walk up the stairs, and tripped once, getting a few boys to run over to her and ask if she was okay, etc..  
  
She shooed them away and continued to walk up the stairs, and took the very last seat in the corner, where it was secluded and dark.

* * *

That same routine had taken place over the next few weeks, and every one-in-a-while she would see Naruto steal glances at her, and even once she saw Sasuke looking at her.  
  
Then one day, when she walked into the classroom, and walked up the stairs to sit in her usual seat (still with cast), some one was sitting there. She glared daggers at the person, and they stood up.  
  
"Why are you just standing there?" The person asked. She glared at the person.  
  
"Move." She ordered, and the person grinned.  
  
"I believe I was here first. You may sit next to me if you want, Mizuki-kun" The person said, now identifiable as a male.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, move." She said, more seriously. His grin disappeared and he sat back down.  
  
"No." She growled and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, the whole class staring at them now. His grin returned.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Throw me down the stairs?" She growled even more, and just as she was about to do something, when she began to fall backwards. She screamed. A series of thumps soon followed after. The entire class was silent, staring at the now very still young woman.  
  
Naruto stood quickly, his eyes wide. "MIZUKI-KUN!!"

Sasuke stood completely still. His eyes were wide. Had that really just happened? He couldn't begin to describe the emotions that were running through him at that very moment. Was he responsible for this accident? No, of course not. It was not as if he had pushed her down intending to hurt her in any way possible. But, still...  
  
Naruto was now down next to her, holding her in his arms. Everyone in the class was speechless. Half of them were staring down at Mizuki, and the other half was was staring up at Sasuke. Slowly, students began to whisper with one another, the occasional 'Is she okay?!' was heard.  
  
Sasuke slowly made his way down the steps, only focusing on one thing; Mizuki. Naruto looked up and growled.  
  
"Sasuke, you bastard, look what you did! You almost killed Mizuki!!"  
  
Sasuke was silent, still looking intently at Mizuki. Her slowly bent down, and Naruto held her closer to him. He growled, more visiously this time.  
  
"I Ain't lettin' you touch her. You ain't touchin' my friend." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this statement. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that was more than just friendship...  
  
"Take her to the hospital. HURRY! Do you hear me, Iruka-sensei?! Call them!! NOW!!" Sasuke snapped out, looking over towards the older man. He nodded and ran out of the room, somewhat proud at Sasuke's reaction to the situation. He couldn't have handled it better himself.  
  
"Everyone, get out, NOW!! Get out!" Sasuke now said, most of the students too afraid to disagree. They quickly piled out of the room, Sakura taking one last glance before shutting the door behind her.  
  
Sasuke was now watching Naruto. He couldn't help but feel glad towards his reaction. He went straight to her and didn't let anyone touch her. Not even himself...  
  
His mind wandered to what was to happen now? Did she gain a concussion? Internal bleeding? Did she break her other leg? His mind wandered one thought momentarily, but he quickly shook it awy. She was still breathing, so there was no worry.  
  
"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Sasuke blinked. Iruka was now at his side, shaking his shoulder slightly, forcng him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well? What is the news?" He asked, almost anxiously.  
  
"The ambulance is coming, we just have to take her out to the front." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met momentarily, then Sasuke turned his heels, leaving the room. Naruto took it as him saying,  
  
'You take her, punk.'

* * *

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes, yawning. She blinked, and looked around. Where was she? She didn't recodnize this place.... She suddenly realized it was a hospital. It was really obvious, especially scince the words "Hokage hospital" was etched above the door.  
  
She yawned again and stretched her arms, her right hand suddenly hitting something. She turned her head to the right to see a massive pile of cards, sweets, etc..  
  
"What's this...?" She said to herself as she picked up a random card. It was from one of her classmates, named Iwata. She read through many cards, and realized that her whole class had made her a get-well-soon card. She couldn't help but smile, they were really sweet, some of them.  
  
The card she got from Sakura wasn't very nice, though. It was a simple white peice of paper that had,  
  
"To Mizuki, From Sakura"  
  
On the front, and on the inside it said,  
  
"Get well soon."  
  
"Not much thought, there......" She said as she picked up the last card, which was from none other than Naruto. She studied the front of the card for a moment. There was a small drawing of a white, chibi, nine-tailed kitsune eating a lima bean.  
  
She opened it and read the contents,  
  
"Mizuki, You'd better get better soon or I'll bean ya, Naruto"  
  
And underneath the sentance there was another drawing of the kitsune smashing the bean with a hammer. She giggled. That Naruto sure had a funny sense of humor...  
  
She sighed and set the card down. She had noticed that there was no card in that pile from Sasuke. He must have been angry with her.....wait! If anything at all, she should be angry with HIM!! She heard the doorknob to her room turn, and she quickly lay back down, closing her eyes.  
  
In walked Sasuke, shutting the door behind him. He sighed seeing her eyes closed, he had thought he heard talking in there. She had now been unconcious for four days straight, and was now getting more worried than he knew he should have been. He had come to visit her every day, bringing along with him the stupid gifts from his other classmates. They had been too self-centered to visit her themselfs, so then sent him, like some dog.  
  
Of course, Naruto had wanted to come, but he had a very... interesting reputation with the hospital and couldn't. He sighed once more, sitting in a chair by the unconcious girl.  
  
He stared at the ground until he heard her stirring, and immedeatally looked up at her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around.  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun?" He nodded, unsure of what to say. He now believed it was his responsibility that she was in the hospital, or rather, he ws the cause of putting her there.  
  
"I'm sorry" He said, not looking at her, She sat up, blinking.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She said indifferently. "I was born stubborn, I mean, both my parents are in law, so.... they hate to lose a fight. Not a very redeeming trait, I must admit...." Boy, didn't she know it.  
  
"No, it was. I was sitting there on purpose, I was intentionally trying to make you angry."  
  
She raised a brow at this. She had pretty much figured that out, but she still wondered why. "And why is that, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
He remained silent, however, and stared at the ground. He suddenly stood, and looked into her eyes. "Because you bug me." He said finally.  
  
She grinned. "Is that so? Well..." She began, and suddenly, she moaned out in pain.  
  
"What's wrong? What hurts?!" Sasuke asked, quickly going over to her and puting and arm around her shoulder.  
  
"My head..." She mumbled, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Let me get some ice for your head." He said, walking quickly to the little fridge/ freezer that was in the room. He returned to her shortly, and helped her hold the bag of ice to her head. She calmed, and the pain went away.  
  
"That was odd" She laughed, setting the bag down on the table with all the cards and stuff.  
  
"What's with all of this?" She asked, picking up a box of chocolate.  
  
"They're from our classmates... get-well-soon gifts" He said, figiting with something in his hands that she couldn't see.  
  
She scoffed. "Like anyone really cares for my well-being..." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You never really know who would want to care for you..." He sighed, standing up. She blinked looking at him, confused.  
  
"It's almost white day, you know..." He muttered, what she could have sworn a blush creeping onto his face. He held out his hand, and enclosed in his palm, was none other than a red rose. She took it into her own hands hesitentally, looking up at him, now blushing.  
  
He turned on his heels to leave the room. She took in a light breath and was consumed by it's wonderous scent.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...!" She said. He stopped just as he opened the door, and turned his head slightly.  
  
"Go back to sleep. You need to rest." He said, and with that, he left the room.  
  
She sighed and inhaled the scent of the rose once more, and suddenly noticed a small card that was attached to the rose. She opened it and read it's contenets.  
  
"A rose for a rose; beauty for a beauty. If I say get well soon, I mean it not; If I say anything but get well now, my wishes are very far from."  
  
She sighed and smiled, a light blush appearing on her pale cheeks.  
  
"White day indeed..." She said, grinning to herself.

End Chapter Two


End file.
